


【冢不二】君不知

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【冢不二】君不知

君不知

《Flagship》是日本最有名最权威也是销量最大的消费类杂志，其电子产品专栏更是备受好评，在专栏上推荐的新品一经发布，就会立刻引起销售狂潮。  
不二仔细阅读了最近几期《Flagship》，对着其电子产品专栏主编“手冢国光”的名字沉吟半晌，给楼下数据部主管乾贞治打了个电话，请他上来有要事相谈。  
对公司大部分人来说，数据部主管乾是个让人退避三舍的存在。先不说他总是戴着一副诡异反光叫人不敢正视的眼镜，他超强的数据收集能力是让所有心里或多或少藏着点小秘密的人唯恐避之不及。公司里只有不二与他交好，不二觉得乾出人意料地了解他，就像一个相识了很久的朋友，而且，不二也是乾因为古怪爱好做出的那些奇怪饮料唯一的欣赏者。

“不二，你因为公事找我，事情很难办的可能性是97.5%。”  
“没错，乾不愧是最了解我的人。”不二笑眯眯，对面的人不置可否。  
“说吧要我帮你做什么。”  
乾自己搬了张椅子在不二身边坐下，两个人虽然关系好，但不二平时很少找他帮忙，能让他困扰的，估计是非常棘手的事情。  
不二面前是好几本摊开的《Flagship》，都打开在电子产品那一页，还有一张薄薄的纸，上面简单列着一个人的生平和教育背景。  
乾只看了一眼就知道不二在烦恼什么，那张纸最上面写着一个名字：手冢国光。

“你想让我调查手冢国光？”乾单刀直入。  
“恩。”不二单手托着腮，漫不经心地应着，“我最近接了一个项目，必须得到他的帮忙。但是《Flagship》向来不走厂商关系，手冢国光更是出了名的严苛，据说不接受任何厂商的联系拜访。我想拜托你调查一下有什么办法能打通他的关系。”  
“不可能的。”乾合上数据本，不二惊愕地睁大了眼睛，乾不会做这种还没有尝试就得出来的结论。  
“手冢国光不是那种能被关系打动的人。”  
“是吗⋯⋯”不二喃喃道，“这样的人我倒是好奇想见识一下呢。”  
乾不动声色地观察着不二的神情。  
“不二，是A集团的项目，迹部景吾拜托你的？”  
“恩。乾果然无所不知呢。”不二转过头来一笑，乾的风格通常是先抑后扬，比起那个素未谋面的手冢国光，不二绝对信赖好友的数据收集能力。乾说通过关系不可能，也并非意味着手冢国光是一座不能用别的方式凿开的冰山。  
“关系打动不了手冢国光，但是内容可以，手冢向来是个重实力的人，不二，我建议你亲自跟他谈。”

不二站在60层的SK大厦门口，无奈地抬头看着眼前这座几乎高耸入云的大厦，表层的玻璃窗反射着阳光明晃晃的一片，刺激得他眼睛都睁不开。  
手冢国光，享有盛名的《Flagship》杂志主编，在媒体界却是一个谜样的存在。他从不出席任何公开活动，据说不常居住在国内，大多数时候通过网络办公。不二在网上找不到他的照片，问乾对方却讳莫如深。  
难道是因为长得太对不起观众所以才这么深入简出的？不二很恶劣地想。这次能约到手冢也是因为拜托了乾，不二可是差点以再也不能品尝到美味的乾汁（？）为代价才威胁乾坦白他和手冢从国中时候起就是关系还不错的同学。不过之后不管不二怎么威胁，乾也再不肯多说关于手冢的任何一个字。  
连数据狂人乾都畏之三分，估计还是个施虐狂吧。

毫不费劲地用微笑秒杀了前台小姐，在乘电梯从大堂到29层手冢办公室的过程中，手冢的形象在不二想象中已经从相貌狰狞的牛头马面一直演变到三头六臂的金刚，以至于站在挂有“手冢国光”名牌的房间前准备敲门而门却突然打开的时候，不二已经不知道应该摆出什么表情来面对现在这个居高临下和他大眼瞪小眼的人了。

“不二先生？”  
在凉子甜品店偶遇的极品帅哥冷峻地扶了扶眼镜，试探性地叫出了来人名字。不二的表情向来只有一种，但手冢保证开门的一刹那他看到了这张脸的千变万化。但是只有一瞬，不二又恢复了惯常的笑脸盈盈的样子。  
?  
“是我，冒昧打扰了，手冢先生。”?

原来不是丑得对不起观众也不是三头六臂的施虐狂⋯⋯?  
被手冢客气地请进办公室的不二居然还有闲心想。  
只是因为面部神经坏死所以才不愿意吓到无辜观众吗？手冢君，还真可怜呢。

手冢的办公室不大，但很整洁。两排高及天花板的书架上摆满了各类书籍，宽大的办公桌上除了电脑外就只有几件办公用品，还有一张待客用的沙发和茶几，上面已经放了一杯看似刚冲好的咖啡，碟托里盛着两颗方糖。  
不二坐下后就闻到了馥郁的咖啡香，是他最喜欢的炭烧咖啡，光凭闻到的味道似乎烘焙的时间刚刚好，散发着不二喜欢的淡淡焦香。当即对手冢国光此人生出一点好感，英雄所见略同啊。

“手冢先生也喜欢炭烧咖啡吗？”不二硬着头皮找开场白。不料手冢一指桌上的咖啡：“这是给你的。”?  
不二有点吃惊，手冢还是个细心人，大概早从乾口中知道自己的来意了吧，连自己喜欢喝炭烧咖啡加两块方糖的习惯都知道呢。

于是道了谢，手冢表示他还有一点事要处理，让不二先坐一会儿。  
不二也不客气，端起咖啡就喝了起来，不知道怎么，虽然手冢很严肃，有一种拒人于千里之外的气场，但不二似乎天生就对这种气场免疫。咖啡入口味苦，质感醇厚，香气在鼻腔氤氲不去，不二觉得自己从英国回来，就没喝过这么合口味的咖啡了，不禁笑得两眼弯弯，看来泡咖啡的人是个高手。

就跟上次在凉子甜品店一样，时间在两人的沉默中静静流淌，不二莫名地感到安心，来之前的忐忑一扫而空。他闭上眼睛，听着手冢的手指在键盘上有节奏地敲打，他心里就有了一段旋律，轻快地弹奏起来。  
手冢的视线偶尔从电脑屏幕上挪开，看一眼捧着咖啡一脸陶醉的不二。  
竟然这么容易就露出那样满足的表情，两次都是。  
依然一丝不苟地删减修改着电脑里的稿件，手冢没有察觉，映在液晶屏幕上的自己，即使戴着眼镜，也掩不住那双蓄满了笑意的眼睛。

不知过了多久，耳边敲击键盘的声音骤停，不二睁开眼睛，果然就看到手冢已经把电脑屏幕推到一边，十指交叉坐在转椅里好整以暇地看着自己。

“咖啡很好喝，谢谢。”不二笑眯眯地迎上手冢审视的目光，把已经空了的杯子放回茶几上。手冢向他点了点头，表示不客气。  
“抱歉耽误了不二先生的时间。现在请告诉我你的来意是什么。”?  
手冢的声音冷冷的，有很强烈的压迫感，他直切主题，倒是让不二省了客套和寒暄。  
“不二这次冒昧叨扰，是想请手冢先生帮忙做一期‘心悦’手机的专栏。”?  
不二决定开门见山。他有种直觉，对手冢这样的人，迂回战术是不起作用的。  
从包里拿出“心悦”手机的设计图和说明书递给手冢，手冢接过也不看，就放到一边，目光仍直视着不二。  
走近看，手冢的瞳孔是一种纯粹的黑，放射着凌厉的寒光。不二一字一句地读着手冢的唇形，他说。  
“那就请不二先生，说服我。”?

对于这个要求，不二早有准备。只是他不肯定自己准备的这一套说辞，能不能打动面前这个冰山一样的男子。  
要是乾肯多透露一点手冢的资料给他就好了，不二想起乾发给他的邮件，除了告知与手冢的约定时间，最后附有一句含义莫测的话：“是不二你，一定没问题的。”?  
是要感谢乾对自己的无条件信任么？  
那就，试试吧。

“手冢先生了解中国的古诗词么？”不二在手冢对面坐下，托着头，看似不经心地问。  
“略有涉猎。”?  
“那手冢先生听说过《越人歌》吗？”?

相传，鄂君子晰泛舟河中，打桨的越女爱慕他，用越语唱了一首歌，当时楚越虽是邻国，但言不通，交往需要借助翻译的帮助。鄂君请人用楚语将歌译出，就是一首美丽的情诗《越人歌》。

歌中传颂千年的句子到现在也为人所记得。  
——山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知。  
?  
“这款手机是为了那些心怀爱意却因为种种原因不能传达给对方的恋慕者设计的。每支手机都有一个独一无二的电子编号，你只需要发送一个短信代码，就能让你心仪的人知道在这世界上有个人在注视着自己。手冢君试想一下，如果你有喜欢的人，但是不能确定对方的心意或者是暂时无法向她表白，你是不是也想让对方知道在世界上有自己这样一个人的存在呢？”?

不二一边把《越人歌》的故事和心悦这款手机的设计理念缓缓道来，一边紧张地注意手冢的表情。  
很可惜，一直到他把要说的都说完，手冢那张僵化的脸上也没有出现动容的痕迹。

“切，面部表情坏死的臭冰山！”不二在心里用力吐槽，“乾你也有失算的一天啊。”?  
脸上不禁浮现出有点失望的神色，不二收拾好东西，最后对手冢礼节性地微笑了一下：“如果手冢先生觉得不够吸引人的话，那我就先告辞了，希望下次还有合作的机会。”?

但就在他转身准备走的瞬间，手臂却被一只微凉的手拉住，回过头，是手冢不知什么时候离开了座位越过半张办公桌拉住了他。不二用目光示意手冢的失礼，却在对上对方眼神的时候惊讶于那双眼中表达出的内容。

——此刻。我就在你的身边，心里唱着这支歌，而你却听不到。

“手冢，不二出车祸失忆了，他记不起我们所有人了⋯⋯”?  
当年乾的一个电话，让远在德国的手冢一时间觉得暗无天日。  
不二病好后就被家里人带到了国外，从此再杳无音讯。直到一次机缘巧合，乾主持那次公司的面试，看到一个熟悉的身影笑盈盈地走进房间，坐在他的对面，一成不变的笑容和面容，却已对在日本的过往事全然不知。

“不二⋯⋯”?  
这样的呼唤仿佛曾几何时在梦中听闻。  
不二大睁着眼看着手冢，一时心思如乱麻。

心悦君兮⋯⋯君不知。  
在传说的故事里，越女的心意最终还是传到了鄂君的耳中。现在的科技这么发达，我的心情，始终会让你知道的。  
到时候，你就跑不掉了。

在《Flagship》的大力宣传之下，“心悦”手机最终大获成功。  
作为感谢，不二得到了迹部赠送的一支特制手机。这支手机有一个不能更改的设定，每天下午2：29分，晚上10:07分和10:29分代表着“有人暗恋你”的银色小灯都会亮起来，一句祝福的短信会发送到不二的短信箱。

这样一直到某日的晚上10:28分，手冢编辑好短信正准备按发送键，却意外地发现自己手机也亮起了银光。  
一条刚进来的短信静静地躺在收件箱里，发件人是不二周助：

“呐，手冢，明天一起去网球场怎样？好久没跟你一起打网球了。^^”?

——END——


End file.
